magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kyohei Takano
Biografia Zastanawialiście się czasami czym sobie ludzie zasłużyli na cierpienie? dlaczego jednych życie rzuca na kolana i każe trzymać twarz w błocie, a innych obsypuje złotem? Na czym polega ta tajemnicza loteria na której jedni wygrywają szczęście do końca życia, a inni muszą codziennie walczyć z problemami które nadciągają co kilka minut? Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że w tej walce każdy człowiek jest sam. Chociaż życie czasami postanawia być łaskawe i ofiaruje takim ludziom oparcie, ale tylko po to aby je odebrać, aby jego cel ponownie lądował w błocie. Życie mi odebrało wszystko to co sprawiło, że cel mojej egzystencji na tej ziemi miał jakiś sens. Teraz można powiedzieć, że stałem się tylko skorupą człowieka w którym nie znajdzie się celu życia, ani żadnych marzeń, minęły już te czasy kiedy walczyłem. Możesz nazwać mnie przegranym proszę bardzo, ale po usłyszeniu tej historii zrozumiesz dlaczego się poddałem. Nie urodziłem się w ciepłym i przyjaznym dla noworodków szpitalu. Sądzicie, że osoba która tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciała dziecka poszła by do szpitala, ja też w to nie wierzę. Nie należałem do bogatej ani szczęśliwej rodziny. Mój ojciec to alkoholik który kompletnie nie widział problemu. Nawet ręka mu nie zadrżała kiedy podnosił rękę na moją matkę (owszem, wy znacie wersję z domem dziecka. To jest jeden z moich sposobów na zaczarowanie mojej rzeczywistości. Z resztą, łatwiej jest mi powiedzieć, że wychowałem się w domu dziecka niż opowiadać prawdziwą historię). Ten drań nie miał żadnych hamulców. Urządzał domowe awantury nawet wtedy kiedy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że śpię za ścianą. Do tej pory podczas moich snów słyszę te krzyki, dźwięki niszczonych mebli. Byłem sam i się bałem...nie o siebie, ale o tą osobę którą mimo wszystko nazywałem matką. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego ona nadal była z tym człowiekiem, ale nie ma czystszej miłości od miłości dziecka. Ono kocha swoich rodziców bez względu na to co zdecydują. Dlatego też aby moje najskrytsze koszmary nigdy się nie spełniły często stawałem między moją matką, a jej oprawcą. Co, jednak może zdziałać małe dziecko. Przyjąć na siebie tylko kilka ciosów tylko po to aby w końcu się poddać. Pamiętam jak często siedziałem w kącie pokoju z zasłoniętymi uszami pytając się raz, po raz "dlaczego ja?" co robiłem źle, że Bóg postanowił się na mnie tak okrutnie zemścić. Odpowiedzi nigdy nie dostałem, chociaż w sumie z drugiej strony może to nawet lepiej. Chwilami pewnych rzeczy jest lepiej nie wiedzieć. Jakie są granice wytrzymałości przeciętnego człowieka? ile osoba jest w stanie przyjąć na siebie cierpienia? Dla mojej matki był to prawdziwy test cierpliwości....który niestety oblała. Jej psychika nie mogła sobie z tym poradzić. Nie miała do kogo się zwrócić o pomoc. Pod tym względem byliśmy podobni. Obydwoje byliśmy sami, ale nie byliśmy w stanie dostrzec siebie w tym mroku który zaczął panować w naszym domu oraz w naszych sercach. Ta która mnie urodziła była przekonana, że nie ma sensu życia, że nie ma dla kogo żyć. Zapytacie się pewnie gdzie w tym wszystkim ja?. Cóż czy wy bylibyście w stanie w takiej sytuacji myśleć o innych... z resztą nie wiedziała czy może mi ufać, czy może mieć we mnie oparcie. Kiedyś czytywałem w książkach opowieści o rodzinach w których dzieci przychodziły do mamy do kuchni która akurat gotowała jakiś pyszny obiad i rozmawiały z nią o wszystkim. W moim wypadku coś takiego nigdy nie miało miejsca. Byliśmy dla siebie zupełnie obcymi osobami które łączy tylko wspólne mieszkanie. Teraz kiedy patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu czuję wyrzuty sumienia. Może wystarczyło podejść do niej i ją przytulić, powiedzieć "kocham cię mamo", bo może tylko tego potrzebowała. Może gdym na to wtedy wpadł ona nadal by żyła. A ja nie miał bym tych koszmarów w których pojawiał się obraz salonu a na jego środku jej bezwładne ciało całe we krwi a w jej głowie dziura po kuli od pistoletu. Nie pamiętam co wtedy zrobiłem, nawet koszmary nie potrafią mi tego przypomnieć. Zawsze urywają się tym samym miejscu, na obrazie tych zwłok który zostaje w mojej głowie przez długi czas. Czy koszmary mogą się stać rzeczywistością? Czy to czego się boimy wcześniej czy później się wydarzy? Moim skromnym zdaniem tak. Życie najlepiej zna nasze słabości i czasami dla czystej rozrywki wprowadza nasze lęki w świat realny, tylko po to aby popatrzeć się jak bierny widz na to co się dzieje i jak ofiara wyjdzie z tej sytuacji. Po śmierci mojej matki która była jednym z pomocy w odstresowaniu się ojca przyszła kolej na mnie. Również siedziałem w pokoju nasłuchując kroków pijanego napastnika, ale tym razem nie zatykałem uszu tylko usta. Każdy nawet najmniejszy dźwięk mógł sprawić, że zostanę za to ukarany. Ponownie pytałem się co dziewięcioletnie dziecko zawiniło, że Bóg tak bardzo go nienawidzi. Nie rozumiałem tego, czy jedyna moja zbrodnia jaką popełniłem to taka, że się urodziłem. Nigdy, jednak nie wierzyłem w to, że to był ten powód. W końcu wiele dzieci się rodzi i one żyją normalnie. Więc musiałem zrobić coś innego, ale równie strasznego, nigdy jednak nie odnalazłem odpowiedzi. A siniaki na moim ciele, oraz zadrapania na twarzy nie pozwalały mi o tym zapomnieć. Kiedy jedna z ran zdążyła zniknąć na jej miejscu zaraz pojawiła się kolejna. Urodziny... dla dziecka są czymś niesamowitym oraz najszczęśliwszym dniem w jego życiu. Są spełniane w tedy jego marzenia oraz wszystkie kaprysy. Z moim marzeniami nikt nigdy się nie liczył, więc może dlatego przestałem je mieć, ale jedenaste urodziny miały być światełkiem w moim życiu. Początkiem samych szczęśliwych dni. Przyszedł do mnie wtedy list, zaadresowany do mnie, na mój adres. Pamiętam to tak dokładnie jak by to stało się wczoraj. Chwyciłem list nim mój ojciec się obudził i przemknąłem z nim cicho do pokoju. Usiadłem w swoim ulubionym kącie i drżącą ręką zacząłem go otwierać. W mojej głowie wtedy pojawiały się różne myśli. Może ktoś w końcu zainteresował się tą sprawą i postanowili zabrać mnie do lepszego miejsca. Moje rozczarowanie wówczas było wielkie. List mówił mi o tym, że jestem czarodziejem oraz, że pierwszego września mam rozpocząć edukację w szkole magii. Już wówczas byłem dzieckiem które nie wierzyło w magię, ani w dobre wróżki które przybywają kiedy komuś jest źle, przestałem wierzyć w to, że spadające gwiazdy są w stanie spełniać jakie kolwiek życzenia. Myślicie, że nie próbowałem tego robić, wzywałem wróżki, wysyłałem swoje pragnienia do niezliczonej ilości spadających gwiazd. Przekonałem się tylko o tym, że gwiazdy są tylko wielkimi kulami gazowymi które są obojętne na pragnienia innych. Ten list po prostu wylądował od razu w koszu na śmieci i przykryty pokrywką i po prostu zapomniany. Los, jednak nigdy nie poddaje się bez walki. Robi wszystko aby przeznaczenie w końcu się dopełniło. Z tym pierwszym listem na drugi dzień przyszły cztery takie same, a po tygodniu przychodziło ich dokładnie trzydzieści. Wtedy w sercu małego chłopczyka zapalił się płomyk nadziei, a co jeśli to prawda, jeżeli magia tak naprawdę istnieje. Mniej więcej takie myśli przelatywały mi po mojej głowie. Jedyne uczucie jakie zapamiętałem z tamtego dnia to nadzieja, wielka nadzieja w to, że los się w końcu i do mnie uśmiechnął. Może czas mojej kary w końcu minął. Myślałem, że wycierpiałem wystarczającą dużo i odkupiłem wszystko swoje winę. Zrozumiałem, że życie tak naprawdę nie chce naszej krzywdy, ale musimy w jakiś sposób odkupić nasze błędy, a kiedy to się stanie nastaną czasy pełne szczęścia i radości. Pewnego dani ta nadzieja sama zapukała do drzwi. Całe szczęście, że mojego zapijaczonego ojca wówczas nie było w domu. Nawet teraz nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak by zareagował gdyby o tym wiedział....cóż i wtedy chciałem aby pozostał w tej słodkiej niewiedzy. Nie chciałem burzyć jego świata. Nadzieja ta miała postać starszej kobiety, która mimo licznych swoich zmarszczek była nadal szczęśliwą i bardzo energiczną kobietą jak na swój wiek. To ona była pośrednikiem tej szczęśliwej wiadomości która miała wpłynąć na moje życie. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czułem się naprawdę szczęśliwy, tak przypuszczam, że to było szczęście, ponieważ wcześniej nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z takim uczuciem. Byłem tak bardzo podekscytowany, że nie pamiętam dokładnie tych wszystkich magicznych zakupów. Chociaż kupno różdżki jest tym co najbardziej utkwiło mi w pamięci. Sprzedał mi ją pewien młody, krępy mężczyzna w cytrynowym surducie. Wyglądał co najmniej zabawie, przez co na mojej dziecinnej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Spędziłem w tym sklepie chyba z godzinę, a sprzedawca przekopywał cały sklep. W pewnym momencie zaczynałem wątpić w to, czy znajdzie się dla mnie odpowiednia różdżka, ale sprzedawca wydawał się być zdeterminowany, cały czas mruczał pod nosem "ciekawy przypadek, naprawdę niesamowite". Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się co było w tym wszystkim takie niesamowite, ale bardzo szybko o tym zapomniałem kiedy sprzedawca podsunął mi pod nos zakurzone pudełko z kolejną różdżką. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale coś we mnie wtedy mi szeptało, że to jest to czego tak naprawdę potrzebowałem. Wyciągnąłem swoją rękę do pudełka, a kiedy moje palce zacisnęły się na rączce różdżki poczułem wielkie ciepło które ogarniało moje całe ciało. Wydawało mi się, że ten kawałek drewna szeptał do mnie. Mówił, że teraz jestem już bezpieczny, że będzie mnie ochraniać i nigdy nie opuści, a tym którzy tylko spróbują zrobić mi krzywdę zrobi dwa razy większą. Czasy szkolne dla każdego dziecka powinny być najpiękniejszymi wspomnieniami jakie tylko posiada. I w moim wypadku tak było. Po raz pierwszy mogłem pochwalić się czymś pięknym w moim życiu. Szkoła wyglądała niczym najpiękniejszy pałac cesarski, miejsce o którym marzył każdy dzieciak, a już tym bardziej ja. To tam nareszcie miałem zaznać odrobinę spokoju, miałem odpocząć. W tej szkole nie istniało coś takiego jak podział na domy. W wielkich komnatach z białego marmuru znajdowały się sale lekcyjne, a na lekcje miał obowiązek uczęszczać każdy. Mundurki....cóż nie były jakoś wyjątkowo skomplikowane. Mężczyźni nosili czarne spodnie, białe koszule a na to czarne kamizelki z malutką spinką z symbolem szkoły (większość chłopców przypinało ją do kołnierzyka kamizelki), dziewczyny za to nosiły czarne plisowane spódniczki, białe bluzeczki, również czarne kamizelki, oraz niebieskie chusty które wiązały pod szyją i to na nich znajdowała się spinka. Na dodatek nosiły czarne trzewiki i czarne podkolanówki z niebieskimi paskami. W chwili kiedy nie trzeba było już nosić mundurków nasza szkoła zmieniała się w istną rewię mody. Dla ludzi z innych krajów (którzy czasami przyjeżdżali do nas z wizytami) było to czymś naprawdę dziwnym. Na dodatek po za normalnymi lekcjami magii można było ZAPISAĆ się na dodatkowe lekcje ikebany, na ceremonię parzenia herbaty, albo na kaligrafię. Po za tym można było uczyć się walki w ręcz, albo mieczem. Ja osobiście wybrałem to pierwsze, nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać dlaczego. Od zawsze uważałem, że używanie magii przeciwko mugolowi jest nie fair. Niby wszystko miałem zacząć tam od nowa, niestety wspomnienia się czymś co na trwałe zostawiają bliznę w naszym mózgu i nie da się jej w żaden sposób usunąć. Nie umiałem zaufać ludziom, bałem się tego, że ktoś może zrobić mi krzywdę, dlatego do wszystkich zacząłem odczuwać złość. Była to zwykła dziecięca samoobrona. Na dodatek słyszałem jak inne dzieci chwaliły się tym jakich to mają kochających rodziców, ja nie miałem czym. Zazdrościłem im, zaczynałem się buntować życiu, nie chciałem być dalej jego pionkiem. Chciałem być panem mojego życia. No i zapragnąłem odetchnąć pełną piersią i poczuć tą wolność którą mi dano. Dlatego też zacząłem łamać punkt regulaminu za punktem, odbywałem szlabany za szlabanami. Bardzo szybko się przekonałem, że społeczeństwo nie lubi ludzi którzy okazują to, że czują się wolni. A dlaczego?... między innymi dlatego, że ich samych na to nie stać. Po prostu stają się zazdrośni. Bardzo szybko dostałem naszywkę "recydywista","chuligan","śmieć". Przynajmniej tym byłem w oczach nauczycieli. Pewnie bym w to uwierzył gdyby na mojej drodze nie stanęła trójka chłopaków (wmawiam wam zawsze, że poznaliśmy się w domu dziecka. Cóż forma ochrony przed wyjawieniem prawdy o sobie samym). Takeda, chłopak z bogatej rodziny, ale jego rodzice byli za bardzo zajęci swoimi karierami. Można powiedzieć, że zapomnieli o tym, że mają syna. Drugim chłopakiem był Tsuchi jego rodzice byli mugolami. Ojciec zmarł kiedy był małym dzieckiem na raka, matka cierpiała na nerwicę. W chwili kiedy dostał list ze szkoły zaczęli jakoś tracić wspólny język. Jego matka nie mogła odnaleźć się w tym całym magicznym świecie. I ostatni z nich Shin który tak naprawdę najlepiej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego co przeżywałem. Jego ojciec urządził mu takie samo piekło jak mi, ale była jedna mała różnica między mną a nim. Shin miał tą odwagę aby się wyprowadzić, aby powiedzieć stanowcze nie, ja nie. Więc nie ma co się dziwić, że to właśnie on był moim najbliższym przyjacielem. Razem ze mną tworzyliśmy czwórkę "buntowników" jak to zwykli nazywać nas uczniowie, za to nauczyciele mówili o nas "ci przestępcy". Przyjaźń jaka pojawiła się między nami była chyba najsilniejszą przyjaźnią jaka istniała tylko na tym świecie. Razem rozrabialiśmy, razem się wygłupialiśmy, jeżeli jednemu groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo inni bez chwili zastanowienia szli mu na pomoc. Można powiedzieć, że staliśmy się niemal rodziną. Wszystko to czego tak pragnąłem dostałem, cóż nawet z nadwyżką. Po za wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi na mojej drodze stanęła piękna niczym kwiat lotosu dziewczyna. Nie tylko jej uroda powalała na kolana, ale również jej serce, było tak czyste i dobre, że każdy mężczyzna oddał by się w jej ręce. Miałem to szczęście, że to ja byłem tym którego pragnęła trzymać w swoich ramionach. Niestety jak już wspomniałem, życie wpycha nas na sam szczyt mówiąc, że tam są piękne widoki. Kiedy już tam dojdziemy pozwala nam przez chwilę się tym po napawać i chwilkę odpocząć, a potem chamsko nas spycha na dół i lecimy po skałach na sam dół, aby zostać na dnie z połamanymi kośćmi bez żadnej pomocy, oraz możliwości ponownego podniesienia się. Nasza święta czówrka niestety musiała wpakować się w konflikt z grupką innych chłopaków, którzy tak naprawdę rządzili tą szkołą. Wszyscy się ich bali i słuchali. Shin jako ten najbardziej narwany sprzeciwił się im, co skutkowało tym, że wyzwali nas na pojedynek. W naszej szkole jakie kolwiek walki bez wiedzy nauczyciela (mam tutaj na myśli pojedynki w klubie, albo na zajęciach) były kompletnie zakazane, a sprawca takiego zdarzenia może zostać wydalony ze szkoły w trybie natychmiastowym. Takeda pewnego wieczora przyszedł do mnie i wyjawił mi swoje obawy. Powiedział, że chce skończyć tą szkołę. Zdradził, że jego rodzice sami nie wierzyli w to, że ich syn może dojść do siódmej klasy. Rozumiałem go, chciał pokazać, że jest coś wart. Podobnie jak my wszyscy, chciał pochwalić się jakimś sukcesem w swoim życiu. Nie mogłem mu odmówić. Wiedziałem, że nie jest tak odważny jak my, nie umiał dobrze walczyć, i się bał...doskonale go rozumiałem, wiedziałem co to oznacza strach. Dlatego też poszedłem do lidera grupy z którą mieliśmy walczyć i po prostu ich przeprosiłem. Powiedziałem, że wygrywają walkowerem oraz, że się wycofujemy. Oczywiście nie mogli puścić mnie od tak, musieli pokazać kto tutaj rządzi. Odebrali mi moją różdżkę po czym po prostu posłali w moim kierunku serię różnych zaklęć. Nie miałem jak się bronić, więc musiałem się na to godzić. Po raz kolejny poczułem się tak bardzo bez radny. Przypomniały mi się czasy kiedy siedziałem w pokoju i nasłuchiwałem kroków tego który czerpał tak wielką przyjemność z mojej krzywdy. Goda (bo tak nazywał się lider tej grupy) chciał posunąć się o krok dalej, chciał pokazać, że nie ma sensu mu powskakiwać. W moim kierunku mknęło już zielone światło które miało sprawić, że światło zgaśnie w moich oczach, ale tak się nie stało. A wszystko to dzięki tarczy która pojawiła się przed moją osobą. Chociaż kiedy zobaczyłem kim była wolała bym abym to ja zginął. Moja dziewczyna, ta którą tak kochałem ponad wszystko leżała na ziemi, jej puste oczy były skierowane dokładnie na mnie, jednak nie widziałem w nich już tej miłości i radości, była zimna pustka. Na miejsce zdarzenia szybko przyszli nauczyciele. Do tej pory nie wiem kto ich poinformował o całym tym zdarzeniu. Goda został zatrzymany i osadzony w więzieniu, to jednak nie koniec mojej przygody. Kiedy Shin się dowiedział, że poszedłem tam się ukorzyć wściekł się, co więcej oskarżył mnie, że przez moje głupie zachowanie ucierpiała niewinna osoba, dziewczyna której przyrzekałem, że będą ją chronić. Padło wtedy parę zaklęć i takim sposobem nasza przyjaźń została zniszczona. Na domiar wszystkiego nauczyciele chcieli wiedzieć kto był taki inteligentny i wpadł na pomysł pojedynku. Wiedziałem, że moi przyjaciele mogą zostać wyrzuceni ze szkoły, a dla nich to naprawdę wiele znaczyło. Dlatego też wyszedłem przed szereg. Wtedy było mi wszystko jedno. To była ta chwila kiedy się poddałem. Straciłem wszystko to co było mi drogie. Przyjaciół, dziewczynę....wszystko. Wtedy było mi tak naprawdę wszystko jedno. Po tym wszystkim zostałem wyrzucony ze szkoły w trybie natychmiastowym, ale inni nauczyciele ulitowali się nad moją biedną osobą bez przyszłości i postanowili odesłać mnie do innej szkoły. Hogwart... dokładnie tam wylądowałem. Wtedy było mi wszystko jedno gdzie się znajdę. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że te wspomnienia nigdy mnie nie opuszczą, bez względu na moje miejsce pobytu rzed wyjazdem pamiętam rozmowę z Take. Próbował mnie nakłonić abym powiedział prawdę, ale ja tylko skwitowałem to lekkim uśmiechem i powiedziałem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kłamałem najlepiej jak tylko mogłem, próbowałem ukryć swój smutek. I po prostu odszedłem. Wróciłem do pustego domu. Nie wiem gdzie ten zapijaczony mugol wtedy się podziewał, ale nie wiele mnie to obchodziło. Spakowałem po prostu kilka rzeczy, zabrałem ojcu pieniądze które miał przeznaczyć na picie, i po prostu odszedłem, gdzieś w głębi serca czułem, że chce być jak najdalej od miejsca w którym tak bardzo cierpiałem. Wówczas sądziłem, że uda mi się uciec od wspomnień, ale wcale tak nie było. One wracały nasilone. Nie umiałem sobie poradzić, przesiadywałem wtedy całymi dniami różnych zakamarkach szkolnych trzymając się z głowę w nadziei, że to pomoże, że te wspomnienia znikną. Kiedy te stawały się coraz bardziej upierdliwe, zrozumiałem jedno. Przegrałem swoje życie. Zostałem nikim, czyli tym kim miałem być od samego początku. Wtedy było mi wszystko jedno, nie obchodziło mnie to co się ze mną stanie, byłem niczym pył na wietrze któremu było wszystko jedno gdzie zostanie poniesiony. Ta moja chęć zostania panem własnego życia zniknęła. Raz próbowałem i nic to nie dało, więc nie widziałem sensu w podejmowaniu kolejne próby. Co się stało z moimi przyjaciółmi ?....jedyny list który dostałem był od Take. Pisał w nim, że bez problemu udało mu się przejść do następnej klasy. Pisał też, że nadal nikt nie wie o tym co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtego dnia. No i pytał się co u mnie. Oczywiście nie odpisałem. Czym niby miałem się pochwalić. Tym, że sięgnąłem samego dna. Wolałem aby myślał, że nie dostałem listu. Albo, że po prostu coś mi się stało. Chciałem aby zapomniał o mnie i zajął się swoim życiem. Tak właśnie wygląda przegrany człowieka, jestem tym który się poddał, tym który przestał chcieć zapanować nad swoim życiem, stałem się nikim...czyli tym kim byłem od samego początku. Jedyny dowód na to, że kiedykolwiek żył inny Kyohei, to stare ruchome zdjęcie. Zdjęcie to przedstawia chłopaka z piękną dziewczyną na kolanach i trzech chłopaków wokół niego, a wszyscy są uśmiechnięci , wszyscy pełni nadziei, że ich przyjaźń będzie wieczna, że ich marzenia się spełnią. Relacje Postać : Neve Collins Biały anioł który jednym spojrzeniem potrafi sprawić, że chłopak się uspokaja. Pomimo tego, że się nie znają długo, rozumieją się tak jak by byli starymi przyjaciółmi. Ciężko określić uczucia Kyo do niej. Bo on sam tego nie rozumie jeszcze. A może rozumie tylko boi się przyznać? Postać : Ieva Greengrass Ślizgonka z którą chłopak rozmawiał raz. Nie można tutaj mówić o jakiejś wielkiej przyjaźni, ale chłopak polubił ją w pewnym stopniu. Co z tego wyniknie... cóż czas pokaże. Postać: Elizabeth Cook Dziewczyna z jego domu i z tego samego roku. Posiada dar jasnowidzenia. Zupełnie przez przypadek zobaczyła przeszłość chłopaka. Przez co Kyo jest skłonny uwierzyć w to, że ona naprawdę wie co on czuje. Mimo, że na początku usiłował za wszelką cenę ją odepchnąć od siebie... cóż jakoś mu się to nie udało. Po prostu postanowił jej zaufać i chwycić jej rękę aby się podnieść. Od tamtej chwili będzie szedł obok niej w nadziei, że jak coś się wydarzy to pomoże mu ponownie się podnieść. Ona oczywiście może liczyć na to samo z jego strony. Wygląd Kyohei jak na swój młody wiek wygląda na stosunkowo dojrzałego mężczyznę, a zawdzięcza to genom które najprawdopodobniej odziedziczył po swoim ojcu. Podobnie jak jego stwórca posiada on ciemnobrązowe oczy. Na jego głowie znajdują się włosy które zawsze są w wielkim artystycznym nie ładzie. Nieważne jak bardzo będzie starał się je ułożyć, zawsze będą sterczeć na wszystkie strony, czasami nawet sam jej specjalnie czochra. Figura Japończyka należy raczej do tych przeciętnych. Nie jest ani za chudy, ani przesadnie otyły. Można powiedzieć, że natura obdarzyła go idealnymi proporcjami. Charakterystycznym miejscem na ciele Kyo jest jego nos. Owszem, kiedy się urodził miał prosty, jednak kiedyś podczas jednego z napadów furii ojca dostał prostego sierpowego prosto w nos. Co oczywiście skutkowało złamaniem jego nosa. Jak to na Japończyka przystało jego oczy są skośne, jednak też nie tak bardzo jak u niektórych. Kyohei jest posiadaczem bardzo pięknego uśmiechu, jednak rzadko go prezentuje, przez co nie wiele osób o tym wie. Co do jego ubioru. Pozostawia on naprawdę wiele do życzenia, wiele osób nawet mówi, że ma styl lumpeksowy. Z reguły nie zwraca za bardzo na to co ma na sobie. Bardzo często można go spotkać w powycieranych spodniach i w jakiejś pierwszej lepszej koszulce, jednak kiedy się przyłoży trzeba przyznać, że ma naprawdę dobry gust jeżeli chodzi o modę. Zdarza mu się czasami założyć białą koszulę, albo jakąś inną. Zawsze perfumuje się całkiem mocnymi perfumami, przez co można wyczuć go na odległość. Na jego szyi zawsze kołysze się kilka wisiorków, jeden z ważniejszych dla niego to srebrna obrączka na łańcuszku, ale to inna historia. Usposobienie Jak myślicie jaki charakter może mieć osoba której jest już wszystko jedno, osoba która przestała walczyć. Jestem osobą która nie przejawia już ani odrobiny chęci do życia.... Chyba tak można powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony za bardzo boję się śmierci i ból aby z tym skończyć. Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach stałem się wycofanym człowiekiem, nie udzielam się społecznie, stałem się raczej typem samotnika. Pamiętacie w historii jak mówili na mnie "chuligan","recydywista". Zaakceptowałem teraz tą nalepkę, i można powiedzieć, że po prostu zacząłem się z nią utożsamiać. Jeden jedyny raz przywiązałem się do innych ludzi, teraz kiedy ich straciłem na zawsze nie jestem w stanie zaufać nikomu więcej, a może raczej się boję, że ponownie ich stracę. Nie chcę więcej cierpieć, dlatego też łatwiej jest mi grać osobę którą nie wiele rzeczy interesuje. Co do mojego bycia buntownikiem...to jest chyba jedyna rzecz która się nie zmieniła. Nadal pakuje się w kłopoty, ale tym razem muszę z nich wyjść sam, nie mam już u swojego boku przyjaciół którzy rzucą mi się na ratunek. Kiedyś potrafiłem się uśmiechać szczerze, teraz kompletnie zapomniałem jak to się robi, na mojej twarzy przeważnie można zauważyć głównie smutek, albo ewentualni jakiś grymas który mógł być próbą uśmiechu. Jaki był ten Kyo sprzed lat....który być może nadal siedzi gdzieś głęboko we mnie. Stary Kyohei był oddanym kumplem, który był gotowy pomóc wszystkim którzy tylko o to poprosili. Cenił sobie przyjaźń i tych którzy byli mu bliscy. Był niepokorny, nikt nie był w stanie nim rządzić, żył własnym życiem. Nigdy się nie poddawał, nawet jeżeli poznał smak porażki, próbował dalej, i dalej aż w końcu mu się udało osiągnąć wymarzony cel. Był pełen radości i chęci życia, pragnął poznać cały ten świat. Może był odrobinkę chamski, ale to raczej było normalne w jego wieku. Miał swój światopogląd i nie pozwolił aby kto kolwiek próbował to zmienić. Twardo bronił swoich przekonań wierząc w ich słuszność. I chyba najważniejsza cecha jaką posiadał stary Ryu. Miał marzenia, pragnął dotknąć nieba, miał przyszłość. Niestety to co było już nie wróci... Zdolności magiczne Treść.